


Did You Just Kiss Me?

by kurisu80



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80
Summary: based off the prompt: Did you just kiss mejust thirsting for soft boys yall





	Did You Just Kiss Me?

 

****

His hands were trembling with nervousness and a thin film of sweat covered his forehead, making a few stray hairs stick to it like they’ve been intentionally glued into place. His heart beat like rapid fire ready to burst through flesh and bones out of his chest. He could still call deuces and run for his dear life, it was a stupid dare after all. There was no actual threat behind it, only the possibility of being mocked for life for it. Pride overtook fear. It was a set up, this whole game was rigged, it must have been. Bucky swiped brown strands of hair behind his ear while deep down he would’ve loved to cover his burning face with his beautiful mane like everyone loved to call it. Frozen in time and space, he turned his head to give the evildoers of this dangerous game a painful look of “I am going to kill you after this”. 

Natasha and Thor responded with a wide grin and waved him farewell in unison.  A hand cupped to her lips serving as a megaphone, Natasha whispered a stretched out “Go”. They somehow managed their way around Bucky’s usual disliking of silly games. Truth or dare, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, you name it, it was all the same uncomfortable and outright humiliating to Bucky but not that day it seemed. God or whoever else was in charge of his nonexistent luck was either tired of the same shit or felt generous enough to let Bucky have a pleasant day with nothing but sunshine, happy feelings and cancelled classes. He was in such a good mood, he got himself into trouble immediately by simply accepting a truth or dare with his close friends. 

Fuck you, he cursed whatever that guy in charge of his luck was doing and clenched his fists. Of course Natasha would dare him to kiss Sam, of course they had to go to that one Diner around the corner Sam works at right after school and of course Bucky was stupid enough to neither notice the obvious nor pick truth instead of dare. He could be talking about his secret stash of porn magazines underneath his matress right now. 

She didn’t say where to kiss him, he reassured himself but made it only worse when his thoughts trailed off to places other than his stunningly beautiful face. Cursed be you, dear puberty. 

It was time he made a move, he had been standing near the counter for far too long and people were starting to notice his lost presence. One of the waitress asked if he needed help but he was still out of it, hyping himself up with a yelling voice in his head. The nice lady behind the counter had to repeat herself before Bucky snapped out of it and blinked a couple of times. Keep your cool, Barnes, you’re being dramatic. 

“Is Sam here? Wilson, I mean Wilson, may I speak to him for a second?” he babbled and took another step towards the counter, laying both hands on the cool smooth surface to not have his arms dangling helplessly on his sides. 

The waitress raised a sharp drawn on brow but smiled softly. It must have been very obvious how much of a lost puppy the boy was. 

“Of course, honey.”

She nodded and rang a bell behind her which usually announced full plates ready to be served. 

It didn’t take longer than a second when Sam came speed walking from the kitchen, looking for servings but finding none. Bucky bit his tongue and tried not to stare but Sam caught on quicker than expected then folded his arms over his chest and returned the stare. 

“Did you ring the damn bell, Barnes?” Sam’s smooth voice softened his harsh words and Bucky nearly choked on his own spit but managed to shake his head. 

“Watch your foul mouth, young man. I rang the bell because this gentleman wanted to talk to you. I don’t know what’s going on, that’s between the both of you, but maybe step outside if it’s something private, hm.” The lady shot them both a smile after pointing at Sam’s usage of the word damn. 

Sam apologized quickly and agreed with her suggestion, leaving the safe haven of the counter and gesturing Bucky to follow him. More so with annoyance to be disturbed in his work flow than curiosity about what he might have to say. Luckily he didn’t notice Natasha and Thor sitting in the back of the diner, giggling to themselves, a little disappointed they didn’t just make out right then and there. 

Hands deep in both pockets of his baggy jeans, Bucky followed Sam outside and the unspoken cursing continued as they stood next to the windows revealing everything happening to customers inside. His eyes wandered down to his boots rolling a small stone around. 

“Are you gonna say what you’re here for at all? Not to be rude but I’ve had a very long and rough day and I’m not in the best of moods right now so if there’s something that bothers you, you might want to keep it to yourself until I don’t feel like punching everything around me.” 

That was very clear and straightforward, Bucky didn't expect much else. He knew how Sam could be when things got on his nerve all day long and he started to really regret doing this game. He let out a sigh, trying to relieve some pressure and lifted his head to finally look at Sam. He saw him at school nearly every single day. Especially now that they’ve accomplished some kind of a level 1 friendship but seeing his face up close, his chocolate eyes and matching skin, those brows he loves to knit in anger or confusion, that tiny gap between his front teeth, always took a toll on Bucky. He was starting to grow tired of this warm tummy bubbling feeling and his loss for words when they were alone. 

Sam raised his brows and widened his eyes still waiting for a response. 

“Can you talk? Did you go mute?”

Bucky pressed his lips to a thin line and grabbed a hold of the inside of his pockets before jumping the cliff and leaning forward. He closed his eyes halfway through and prayed to god to not miss or be immediately rejected and found face forward on the ground. He wasn't. It was a bulls eye, perfect match as he crashed softly with Sam’s lips and swore he could feel Sam purse them to accept for a second. A tingling sensation that sparked through his tense body made his stomach twist and turn in all the right ways. Though, sadly, it was over before it started when Bucky pulled back and opened one eye first, making sure he wasn't just dreaming or already dead on the floor, and then opened the other to find Sam speechless for once. 

“Did you just kiss me?” 

Bucky’s face was on fire and he reached for the back of his neck to scratch it, shrugging. While his posture said how much he shouldn't care, his face plead guilty of shame. “I- yeah, I did.” 

Sam crossed his arms again, shifted his weight from one foot to the other and eyed Bucky like he was suddenly a different guy standing there. As if Bucky suddenly became his prey instead of hunting companion and Bucky wasn't sure of how to feel. 

“You’re a real mystery, Barnes. You’ve sure got some balls to show up at my work and call me outside to kiss me without even asking and with bystanders to watch.” 

“I’m sorry, that was fucking stupid of me.” 

“No, I don't think you understand. I like it, you caught me off guard, not everyone can do that.” Sam suddenly smiled. A lovely smile, compared to his vastly different words, that spread across his face and gave his eyes that special shimmer. 

“I’m done here in three hours, you should call me. You’ve got some explaining to do.” Bucky was equally in shock and happy it went this well, almost too well. He was ready to be punched square in the face for his rude behavior but no, nothing of that. A pat on his shoulder and Sam returned to his previous duties in the diner, leaving Bucky outside.    
What the hell. 


End file.
